Artemis Fowl and the Cyborg
by Minerva Fowl
Summary: Artemis Fowl almost has his life figured out. Key Word: ALMOST
1. The Wedding

Artemis Fowl and the Cyborg

Chapter One

Artemis felt the cool wind go through the church's doors that were wide open. He looked back to see Minerva (soon to be Minerva Fowl) coming through the doors. She wasn't wearing a big gown that Angeline wanted, she was wearing a simple gown that made her stunning green-blue eyes stand out even more.

She had cut her hair short, but it was still wavy and complemented her beautiful face. Artemis realized that he was starting to stare and looked forward as Minerva grabbed his arm and they in unison looked forward.

Looking forward, they continued the usual wedding protocol as the minister talked, saying religious phrases. The minister got to the good stuff, "Do you, Artemis Fowl, take Minerva Paradizo as your wife?"

"I do." replied Artemis. "And do you Minerva Paradizo take Artemis Fowl as your husband?" Minerva started, "I-"

And that was when the ground opened up.

*I do not own any of these characters. If this story affects you in any way, please remember that this is a FanFiction*


	2. The Journey

Chapter 2

**Below the Earth**

Minerva struggled as she was secured to a metal chair with leather straps. She was thrashing, when a voice said, "We won't kill you as fast if you stop struggling." She looked all around and all she saw was darkness.

"That is me you are looking for." The voice steps out of the shadows and revealed itself or herself to Minerva. "I am Opal Koboi. I am coming to take revenge on Artemis Fowl, by destroying and torturing everything he loves. Great plan, isn't it?"

Minerva started, "Shut up, you son of a…" A machine stepped in and injected Minerva with a drug. "We can't have you cussing. That wouldn't be very family-friendly, now would it?"

**Haven, The Lower Elements**

Holly rang the doorbell, for a third time. _Just because Foaly has a fancy house, with a lot of stuff to do, doesn't mean he can't answer the door! _She gave up and screamed as loud as she could, "FOALY! LEP! OPEN UP!" Now, if that didn't get his attention, nothing will.

"Holly! Old chum! Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" Foaly asked. "As a matter of fact, I did. Three times to be exact." Holly retorted. "I know. I heard and didn't answer for a reason. What brings you here on this fine afternoon?"

Oh, well it seems that Artemis has already gotten himself into trouble. He lost his wife. And I mean, literally lost his wife."

**Fowl Manor**

"How stupid could I have been, Butler? How could I have let them take her?" Butler paused, looking at the first fiction book Minerva and him had read together, "I really don't know Artemis. It wasn't your fault. We just need to focus on getting her back from, well, them."

"Good point Butler. Let us plan our attack. I have already contacted Holly, and she promised to get Foaly on our side. So it will just be like the old times."


	3. Syringe

Chapter 3

**Koboi Labs**

Minerva woke up in a room with two blank white walls. There was no other walls to her cell but she was smarter than that. She knew about the force-field. She was changed from her wedding attire to a white inmate uniform.

About five feet in front of her, Minerva saw her wedding and engagement rings. She reached for them, hoping they were inside the force-field. They weren't. She knew that. But what did it hurt to try?

She gazed across the room and through the force-field. There were screens and security monitors. Only one was on, and it was of her. She sighed and leaned against the wall. _They don't want me, _she told herself, _they're using me as bait for Artemis._

"Hope. I thought you were better than that Minerva Paradizo." She looked across the room and saw a doorway right next to the force-field. "It's Minerva Fowl, now." She said softly, only to receive a chuckle from her visitor.

"Actually, no, it isn't. You haven't finished the ceremony. But, allow me to introduce myself, I am Opal Koboi! You don't know me but your _fianceė _does." She rolled her eyes, looking for a panel that she could hack into to send a message. "You will be fed one meal every other day. Every two hours you will have the opportunity to use the restroom for two minutes. Water every four hours. After we have the both of you _genii, _well, you don't need to know the plan."

**Fowl Manor (3 days later)**

Artemis was sitting at the computer, running his fingers through his hair. Holly was standing behind him leaning and translating the gnommish because Artemis was too stressed. "Hello, my enemies. You will all die soon including this little insane mud-woman down here. She's making a ruckus and is trying to punch through a force-field. Really, Artemis, I thought you would be smarter than to marry a cycopath."

"Opal Koboi?" Holly asked. "But you got the bye-bye shot a couple of years ago." "You don't understand," Opal Koboi popped up on the screen. "Do you know how big of an accomplishment this is? I _broke _one of the greatest minds in human history. And caused Artemis Fowl to be clueless! It's amazing!"

Artemis continued to stare at the wall. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous today, Arty." she crooned, hoping to get a reaction. "I'll let you see her." Artemis' head whipped around so fast Holly couldn't see what happened Minerva was screaming and punching against the force-field. It had only been three days, but Minerva was barely standing. Artemis saw that in her wrist was a syringe.

"Oh, you like that?" Opal asked smirking. "It speeds up her starvation process."


End file.
